InterviewKuroshitsuji
by EverAfterInterviews
Summary: this interview is hosted by Maria Valdez and Sadie Morgenstien. The interviewed people are Grell, Ceil, and Sebastian. As you read, beware of flying lamps. Love Maria and Sadie. Maria curently typing


Interview with Sebastian M., Grell, and Ceil P.

By: Ever After Interviews

Disclaimer: We do NOT own the characters in this interview other than

Sadie and Maria thank you, really.

Sadie: Hi I'm Sadie Morgenstein and this is my partner Maria Valdez with Ever After Interviews. We would love to do an interview with you three.

Sebastian, Grell, and Ceil: (all nod)

Sadie: So Grell what exactly is your relationship with Sebastian?

Grell: Why, Bassy and I are in a traaaagic love story of course.

Maria: (snorts)

Grell: We are lovers forced to be apart by the cruel laws of our societies.

Sebastian: (barely controlling his temper) that is revolting and absolutely untrue; please don't get the wrong idea from _its_ absurd ramblings.

Sadie: Really, interesting, and what is your input on this Ceil?

Ceil: I agree it is revolting, but it does not matter to me either way. What

Sebastian dose in his spare time, what little of it he may have, is his business and I have no desire to know.

Sadie: Mmmhhhmm mmmhhmm interesting, now there have been a lot of rumors flying about that you and Sebastian are in more than just a master servant relationship, could we have your input on that.

Ceil: (choke)

Sebastian: WHAT!

Sadie: Going form your reactions I'm going to say that isn't true. This is a disappointment to fan-girls everywhere.

Grell: That is OUTRAGEOUS!My Bassy would never love that brat; his heart beats only for me.

Sebastian: Although there is nothing more than a master servant relationship between the young lord and I. It would be far more likely for me to fall in love with him then with would be for me to fall for the abomination sitting to my right.

Maria: And all the diehard Grell and Sebastian shippers have just gone off to kill themselves.

Sebastian: In my opinion if someone is disgusting enough to imagine something akin to romance between Grell and me, they weren't going to survive anyway.

Grell: Bassy your words cut so deep, and yet they add fuel to the flame of desire burning in my heart.

Sebastian: (shudders) please stop, or I shall be ill.

Maria: You are looking slightly greenish.

Sadie: Yes he is. Now Ceil, I'm certain many of us our wondering when you and Elizabeth plan to "tie the knot" as some would say.

Ceil: That is the business of Elizabeth, Sebastian, and myself to discuss and no one else.

Sadie: Alright I can respect that. Now then, what is it like being a demon?

Sebastian?

Sebastian: Opinions may vary, but I think of it as rather enjoyable, although I find myself frequently bored.

Grell: Well how can he complain when he can spend all eternity with me?

Ceil: Really, bored are you? Does that mean I need to find more work for you to do?

Sebastian: Only if you see fit my lord.

Ceil: (looking annoyed)

Maria: And I'm sure that fan-girls everywhere are praying that had erotic implications.

Sebastian, Ceil, and Grell: (looks of absolute horror)

Sadie: (mildly pleased) Sooooo, Grell, do you find enjoyment in your career as a grim reaper?

Grell: Yes, because I know that were ever there is mass carnage and death, my

Bassy is never far away.

Sebastian: (shudders again)

Ceil: I forget why you're here, Grell, did you come here simply to annoy

Sebastian and myself, or is there an actual purpose for you being here.

Sadie: Ha ha (nervous laugh) well, we invited him actually.

Ceil: No accounting for taste.

Maria: We thought it would liven things up a bit, besides, I love his fashion sense.

Ceil, and Sebastian: (dirty looks)

Grell: (beams)

Sadie: (trying not to laugh)

Grell: (pounces on Sebastian) I can't take it anymore, you must be mine!

Sebastian: (throws Grell off of him) Disgusting!

Grell: (fly's into the wall) BAM, CRASH!(Random lamp goes flying in Maria and

Sadie direction)

Sadie: OH SHIT!(Ducks)

Maria: (lamp fly's straight at her head) Ah hell, SMACK!

…

…

Sadie: ummm this interview has come to a close due to the fact that Maria has been knocked unconscious by a rampaging, flying lamp. We are currently trying to inform the paramedics of the situation.

Thanks for Qing into Ever After Interviews. Look up our Deviant Art and our Fan Fiction accounts for more interviews. Thanks, Seriously.


End file.
